Dna Code
by huntress in the dark
Summary: The three Goddesses are at it again.Teen for alcohal refrence and pop referance.


**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to someone else. Heck the Idea for the story might even belong to an earlier writer. Hat's of and thanks to them. Please oh please don't sue. **

**An: This is a break from my more intense story "Original Hero of Time"**

Somewhere above Hyrule, at a beachside pool, the three goddesses planed for the generations to come.

"Ok, I need ideas for the timeline." Nayru announced

"That stupid Gerudo king, Ganondorf is in EVERY generation!" Fayore grumbled.

"Like a zit that won't go away. I hate to say it but it looks like he won in the rebirth factor." Din agreed.

"Exactly!"

"Alright, so what do about it?"

"Link has to beat him all the time." Fayore insisted.

"Agreed. Hey, if he's going to be reborn every generation, what's he going to look like? We can't make him look the same all the time." (Din)

"Why not?" (Fayore)

"What if he has both parents with brown eyes and dark hair? If they have a kid with blue eyes and blonde hair, things would turn ugly." (Din)

"This is a good point." Nayru agreed, looking up from her laptop. "Any suggestions on how to fix this?"

"Don't give him to a family with dark hair?" (Fayore)

"And what if there's a mixing of races?"

"I wish they hadn't killed off the Sheikana that would have been cool to make him part Sheikana." Nayru mused.

"What's wrong with keeping him Hylian?"

Din groaned audibly. "Nayru talk to her please! She's being delusional" She leaned back in her chair and ordered another Margarita from the waiter that looked a lot like one of the Chippendales.

"Fayore, I know you like him as is but you have to understand something. There's a biological issue involved in making him look the exact same way all throughout time. It looks weird."

"And your reason for letting Zelda look the same all the time?!"

"I don't"

"She has blue eyes and long blonde hair all the time." Fayore defended.

"Royal blood does that… I didn't make her a princess in the wind-waker incident did I?"

"Hey what if we make him a girl one generation." Din suggested. Fayore looked at her like she shot a kitten in cold blood.

"BLASPHAMY!! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THE IDEA!!!"

"You're just upset, because you want him to visit you after each of his lives."

"Point? No. Link has to be born as a guy and sexy."

"We're picking out a hero to slay immortal evil, not your boyfriend Fayore….Hey I know Ganondorf's evil as sin, but that doesn't mean he has to be ugly as sin does it?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean can we make him more attractive? It's not fair you guys have bishi-representatives and I get the ugly middle-aged man."

"Well… I did have a plan here what do you think." Nayru pulls out a drawing of a red-headed hottie.

"Sold" (Din)

"No. a villain like him should never look that good." (Fayore)

"I wasn't asking you Fayore. When should he take this form Din?"

"Now."

"Too late."

"Next Generation?"

"Taken"

"Three hundred years from then."

"Fine."

"It's not right. What about giving him a fairy to help him in his journey?" (Fayore)

"If he has dealings with the fairies is completely up to Selfilar. I couldn't care less either way, bit you _can_ go ask him if you _really _want to know." (Nayru)

"ehh.. No I'm good. That guy scares me."

"Ah-ha ha, the goddess of courage is afraid of something"

"And the Goddess of power lost in an arm wrestling contest with Celsion."

"I sneezed! He caught me of guard!"

"That still leaves out what Zelda and Link are going to look like in each life time." (Nayru)

"I'll be satisfied if I get to pick out his features for every generation." Fayore volunteered.

"(sigh) whatever. As for me, I'll keep Zelda with Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a theme of pink as her favorite color Din what about you?"

"I don't care. Ganon will be attractive for once in his existence, I'm satisfied."

"Ok this is what I have so far. Link will stay a guy every time he regenerates. He will be born long enough in advance to take on Ganondorf with reasonable ease. Fayore will be in charge of generating him. Don't go too nuts alright?"

Fayore was already making a list, and looking through magazines.

"Ooook, Ganondorf will be about as ugly as he is evil except for that one time in year 4000.satisfied?"

Both Din and Fayore agree.


End file.
